User talk:Xixikal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sansa Stark page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LordofOnions (Talk) 09:38, June 21, 2011 New template http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Cleanup LordofOnions (Talk) 14:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Lead, Biograpy and Background sections for characters I have been considering restructuring the character articles and have posted my ideas in the forum. I would really appreciate your thoughts.--Opark 77 15:03, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Image policy Thanks for adding the image File:Jaqen.png. Please could you take a look at our image policy. For each image that we use we need to ensure that we have the following information on the image page, all of which should be added by the uploader at the point of upload: #The source (naming the video clip or episode for screenshots and providing a URL for images from other websites) #A description (state what the image shows) #A licensing tag ( for screenshots) #Appropriate categories (e.g. Category: Image (Season 2) and Category: Image (Character) for screenshots of characters from the second season, to add these just type Category: Image (Season 2)) I have added all of this information to your image to show you exactly what we need. In future I hope that you will be able to add this information yourself. If you fail to do so I will let you know and nominate the image in question for deletion. I will then review it 1 week later and will be happy if you have added the required information so we can keep it, otherwise I will have to delete it. If you need assistance adding the required information just let me know and I will do my best to help. I highly recommend working from a template when uploading images. Personally I always copy and paste this: Summary This image is a screencap from "EPISODE." The image is copyrighted by HBO. This image is used with the permission of HBO but on the understanding that it can be removed at any time. The image shows DESCRIPTION. Licensing Category:Image (Character) Category:Image (Season 2) Then I only need to fill in the name of the episode and a brief description.--Opark 77 15:48, May 22, 2012 (UTC)